Subjecting relatively softer, plastic work pieces to machining operations, such as, turning, line boring, knurling, etc., constitutes a challenging job on many fronts. For instance, plastic work pieces, when subjected to machining operations tend to get overheated, resulting in their deformation. To combat this overheating issue, coolants were introduced. Although coolants kept the rising temperatures at bay, they affect the material consistency of the work pieces resulting in the production of inferior quality products that lack durability. Secondly, end cutting of work pieces is another challenge as the apparatuses known in the art do not factor in the change in dimensions of the finished work piece.
In another instance, as plastic work pieces are not as rigid as the metal ones, subjecting them to the aforementioned machining operations would cause them to vibrate. This vibration might result in leaving trace marks on the surface of the work pieces. Not only are these trace marks unattractive from a customer standpoint, but when these products are employed for water works, leaks tend to occur through these marks. In yet another instance, although the apparatuses known in the art are designed to carry out more than one machining operation on the work piece, they require an operator's intervention between two consecutive machining operations for the work piece which requires hiring of skilled operators, ultimately resulting in the increased cost of production and the increased possibility of human error.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a reliable and efficient machining apparatus that is expressly designed for the volume production of softer plastic materials that overall is easier to operate and provides improved quality over existing machines and methods and also helps in reducing the cost of production.